La Sombra del Héroe
by Novos-San
Summary: No se como explicar la historia así que A LEER!


div class="messageContent" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px 0px 2px; min-height: 100px; overflow: hidden; clear: both; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 16.510000228881836px;"span style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: #eeeeee;"El héroe del tiempo había pasado horas en ese enorme y confuso templo inundado, sentía que no iba a ningún lado, en especial cuando encontró a la princesa Zora y según ella, su prometida Ruto./spanbr style="margin-top: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: #eeeeee;" /br style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: #eeeeee;" /span style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: #eeeeee;"Las horas continuaban pasando transformándose en un día, después de tanto tiempo encontró una puerta que no había visto antes, no tenía candado así que solo debía levantar la pesada puerta para abrirla, lo que hizo con una enorme sonrisa, encontrándose con una habitación con el piso lleno de agua, un poco de niebla que no dejaba ver más allá de la puerta que se encontraba al otro lado, en medio de la habitación había un árbol sin hojas, la cara del héroe pasó de alegría a decepción./spanbr style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: #eeeeee;" /br style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: #eeeeee;" /em style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: #eeeeee;"—He pasado tanto tiempo buscando solo para encontrar esto/emspan style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: #eeeeee;"... —Fue lo que pensó mientras su cara cada vez era de más disgusto, sin pensarlo camino en dirección a la otra puerta para abrirla, viendo al otro lado la niebla./spanbr style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: #eeeeee;" /br style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: #eeeeee;" /span style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: #eeeeee;"—Vaya, vaya... ¿A quién tenemos por aquí? ¿Estás perdido? —Menciono una voz, atrayendo la voz del héroe hacía el árbol, viendo una forma sombría de sí mismo apoyada en ella. —Supongo que quieres continuar... Pero deberás derrotarme para poder devolver esta sala a su forma normal... —Continuó diciendo mientras tomaba su propia espada y escudo./spanbr style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: #eeeeee;" /br style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: #eeeeee;" /span style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: #eeeeee;"El héroe del tiempo miró a su rival, tomando su espada y escudo también se dirigió hacía él, cada ataque que él daba era bloqueado fácilmente por su sombra./spanbr style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: #eeeeee;" /br style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: #eeeeee;" /span style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: #eeeeee;"—¿Cómo se siente pelear con tu propia sombra? Estoy formado por cada tristeza que has sentido, cada decepción me alimenta... —Dijo la sombra continuando el bloqueo de sus ataques, esta vez atacando al héroe repetidas veces./spanbr style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: #eeeeee;" /br style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: #eeeeee;" /span style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: #eeeeee;"Cada ataque que su sombra realizaba lo hacía mucho más fuerte, cuando decidió colocar el escudo en medio para defenderse, la espada sombría lo atravesó dando una estocada justo en el pecho al héroe, haciéndolo caer sin vida, este nada más se limito a hacer equilibrio sobre el mango de la espada mirando al héroe que yacía tendido en el suelo./spanbr style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: #eeeeee;" /br style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: #eeeeee;" /span style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: #eeeeee;"—El dolor de Zelda abandonándote... La decepción de estar perdido... Fue mucho para ti... ¿No? Por eso mismo caíste... —Terminó de decir la sombra desapareciendo de la habitación para siempre./span/div  
div class="messageContent" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px 0px 2px; min-height: 100px; overflow: hidden; clear: both; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 16.510000228881836px;"  
blockquote class="messageText ugc baseHtml" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-right: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; line-height: 1.5; color: rgb(0, 0, 0);"Bueno, dejen críticas, comentarios, me gusta y si quieren pueden dejar /¿No? Esta bien... Al cabo que no quería./blockquote  
/div  
div class="messageMeta ToggleTriggerAnchor" style="margin: -5px; padding: 15px 5px 5px; font-size: 11px; overflow: hidden; zoom: 1; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"  
div class="privateControls" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; float: left;" /div  
/div 


End file.
